Promotional
A promotional card is something is included as a special inside something like a deck, manga, or some other event based promotion (hence the name). TCG Promos Event Promos Year 1 * E1/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (NYC) (Alternate Art) * E2 Y1 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion (Kettou Da!) * E3/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (03.2004) (Alternate Art) * E4 Y1 Gregorian Worm * E5 Y1 Twin-Cannon Skyterror * E6 Y1 Innocent Hunter, Blade of All Year 2 * E1 Y2 Trenchdive Shark * E2 Y2 Sasha, Channeler of Suns * E3 Y2 Storm Wrangler, the Furious Tournament Promos Year 1 * T1 Y1 Stampeding Longhorn (Kettou Da!) * T2 Y1 Terror Pit (Invitational Circuit) * T3 Y1 Aqua Hulcus (Invitational Circuit) * T3 Y1 Holy Awe (Alternate Art) * T4 Y1 Corile (Alternate Art) Year 2 * T1 Y2 Snip Striker Bullraizer * T2 Y2 Photocide, Lord of the Wastes * T3 Y2 Crystal Lancer JDC League Promos Year 1 * L1/6 Y1 Armored Groblav * L2/6 Y1 Barkwhip, the Smasher (Alternate Art) * L3/6 Y1 Amnis, Holy Elemental * L4/6 Y1 Gigaberos * L5/6 Y1 Giliam, the Tormentor * L6/6 Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (Alternate Art) * L7/12 Y1 Magris, Vizier of Magnetism * L8/12 Y1 Emeral * L9/12 Y1 Marinomancer * L10/12 Y1 Chaos Worm * L11/12 Y1 Boltail Dragon * L12/12 Y1 Torcon * L13/20 Y1 Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q * L14/20 Y1 Olgate, Nightmare Samurai * L15/20 Y1 Nocturnal Giant * L16/20 Y1 Gigakail * L17/20 Y1 Skullsweeper Q * L18/20 Y1 Brigade Shell Q * L19/20 Y1 Grave Worm Q * L20/20 Y1 Bolgash Dragon Year 2 * L1 Y2 Rumblesaur Q * L2 Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain * L3 Y2 Charmilia, the Enticer * L4 Y2 Locomotiver * L5 Y2 Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal * L6 Y2 Überdragon Zaschack * L7 Y2 Apocalypse Vise * L8 Y2 Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast * L9 Y2 World Tree, Root of Life * L10 Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner * L11 Y2 Vikorakys * L12 Y2 Magmadragon Melgars * L13 Y2 Scream Slicer, Shadow of Fear * L14 Y2 Velyrika Dragon * L15 Y2 Furious Onslaught * L16 Y2 Kyrstron, Lair Delver * L17 Y2 Slash Charger * L18 Y2 Terradragon Anrist Vhal Sempai Legends Atari Promos * A1/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler (Alternate Art) * A2/Y1 Brain Serum * A3/Y1 Bronze-Arm Tribe * A4/Y1 Sonic Wing * A5/Y1 Night Master, Shadow of Decay McDonalds Kids Meal Promotional (Gallery) * M1/Y1 Loth Rix, the Iridescent * M2/Y1 Twister Fish * M3/Y1 Gigagrax * M4/Y1 Star-Cry Dragon * M5/Y1 Angry Maple * M6/Y1 Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight * M7/Y1 Toel, Vizier of Hope * M8/Y1 Aqua Jolter * M9/Y1 Aqua Hulcus * M10/Y1 Gigastand * M11/Y1 Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief * M12/Y1 Mongrel Man * M13/Y1 Super Explosive Volcanodon * M14/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler * M15/Y1 Mighty Shouter D-MAX Reward * P1/Y1 Arc Bine, the Astounding * P2/Y1 Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams * P1/Y2 Three-Faced Ashura Fang * P2/Y2 Slaphappy Soldier Galback * P0/Y3 Super Dragon Machine Dolzark * P1/Y3 Gigandura * P2/Y3 Bazagazeal Dragon * P3/Y3 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow Starter Deck Promos * 85a/110 Rothus, the Traveler (Base Duel Masters Starter Deck) * 23a/55 Amber Piercer (Evo-Crushinators of Doom - Kokujo's Darkness Deck) * 42a/55 Metalwing Skyterror (Evo-Crushinators of Doom - Shobu's Fire Deck) * 85a/110 Pyrofighter Magnus (Stomp-A-Trons Duel Masters Starter Deck 2) * 66a/110 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia (Stomp-A-trons Disruptive Forces Deck) * 94a/110 Charmilia, the Enticer (Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath Block Rockers Deck) * 32a/55 Necrodragon Galbazeek Epic Dragons of Hyper Chaos (Merciless Pummeling Deck) * 36a/55 Bruiser Dragon Epic Dragons of Hyper Chaos (Rise of the Dragonoids Deck) * 36a/110 Mystic Magician (Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow Hard Silence Deck) * 62a/110 Armored Raider Gandaval (Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow Twin Swarm Deck) Shadowclash Collector Tin * 1/46 Ethel, Star Sea Elemental (Shadowclash Collector Tin Tin Light Deck) * 2/46 Vampire Silphy (Shadowclash Collector Tin Darkness Deck) * 10a/46 Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian (Shadowclash Collector Tin Tin Light Deck) * 26a/46 Mongrel Man (Shadowclash Collector Tin Darkness Deck) * 15/46 Syforce, Aurora Elemental (Preview Shadowclash Collector Tin L Deck) * 32/46 Vashuna, Sword Dancer (Preview Shadowclash Collector Tin D Deck) * 1-46/46 All Shadowclash Collector Tin Cards (Alternate Numbers) Duel Masters Comic Promo Cards * P1/Y0 Gigaberos * P2/Y0 Draglide * P3/Y0 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian * P4/Y0 Stampeding Longhorn * P5/Y0 Tropico * P6/Y0 Mighty Shouter OCG Promos Year 1 * WINNER Gigaberos（公式大会勝利者賞) (official competition prize winner) * WINNER Barkwhip, the Smasher（公式大会勝利者賞)(official competition prize winner) * P01/＊ Super Explosive Volcanodon (CoroCoro Monthly Issue May 2002) * P02/＊ Fatal Attacker Horvath (CoroCoro Monthly June 2002 Issue) * P03/＊ Gigagiele (CoroCoro Monthly June 2002 Issue) * P04/＊ Lok, Vizier of Hunting (CoroCoro Monthly June 2002 Issue) * P05/＊ Armored Groblav (CoroCoro Monthly August 2002 Issue) * P06/＊ Iere, Vizier of Bullets （公式大会参加賞) (the official tournament prize for participation) * P07/＊ Rothus, the Traveler （公式大会参加賞) (the official tournament prize for participation) * P08/＊ Explosive Fighter Ucarn （次世代WHF参加賞）(WHF future participation prize) * P09/＊ Crystal Lancer (バトルアリーナ／サバイバル参加賞）(Battle Arena / Survival participation prize) * P10/＊ Silver Fist (バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞 (Battle Arena / teaching prize for participation) * P11/＊ Überdragon Zaschack(CoroCoro Monthly November 2002) * P11b/＊ Überdragon Zaschack（公式大会勝利者賞） (the official tournament prize winner) * P12/＊ King Neptas（バトルアリーナin幕張参加賞）(Battle Arena prize for participation in Makuhari) * P13/＊ Boltail Dragon（アルティメット・シールド付録) (Appendix Ultimate Shield.) * P14/＊ Olgate, Nightmare Samurai (CoroCoro Monthly issue in January 2003) * P15/＊ Amnis, Holy Elemental (CoroCoro Monthly issue in January 2003) * P16/＊ Aquan(CoroCoro Monthly issue in January 2003) * P17/＊ Aeris, Flight Elemental（全方位カードファイルvol.2付録）(vol.2 Appendix Omni Card File) * P18/＊ Photocide, Lord of the Wastes （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞）(Battle Arena / teaching prize for participation) * P19/＊ Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian（次世代WHF参加賞）(WHF future participation prize) * P20/＊ Mongrel Man （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞）(Battle Arena Award winner) * P21/＊ Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞）(Arena Battle Award winners.) * P22/＊ Brigade Shell Q (CoroCoro Monthly April 2003 Issue) * P23/＊ Bolgash Dragon （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞）(Battle Arena / teaching prize for participation) * P24/＊ Gigakail （SCB in鈴鹿大会参加賞）(SCB participate in prize competitions Suzuka) * P25/＊ Skullsweeper Q （デュエルステーション専用カートリッジ付録）(Appendix Dyuerusuteshon special cartridge) * P26/＊ Armored Groblav （GBA用ソフト初回購入特典） (GBA first purchase bonus software) Year 2 * P01/Y2 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia （月刊コロコロコミック2003年6月号付録）(June 2003 Appendix No. CoroCoro Comic Monthly) * P02/Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain (CoroCoro Monthly Issue July 2003) * P03/Y2 Cutthroat Skyterror （月刊コロコロコミック2003年8月号付録）(August 2003 Appendix No. CoroCoro Comic Monthly) * P04/Y2 Neon Cluster （全方位カードファイルvol.3付録）(Appendix vol.3 Omni Card File) * P05/Y2 Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds （次世代WHF参加賞）(WHF future participation prize) * P06/Y2 Faerie Life （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞）(Battle Arena/teaching prize for participation) * P07/Y2 Faerie Life （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞） (Battle Arena Award winner) * P08/Y2 Intense Evil （インビンシブルリーグ2003参加賞）(2003 Inbinshibururigu participation prize) * P09/Y2 Saberfili, the Paladin (CoroCoro Monthly October 2003 issue) * P09b/Y2 Saberfili, the Paladin （GBA用ソフト初回購入特典） (GBA first purchase bonus software) * P10/Y2 Titanium Cluster （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞）(Battle Arena/teaching prize for participation) * P11/Y2 Aqua Fencer （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞）(Battle Arena Award winner) * P12/Y2 Doboulgyser, Giant Rock Beast (CoroCoro Monthly November 2003) * P13/Y2 Astronaut Skyterror （インビンシブルバッグDX付録）(DX Inbinshiburubaggu Appendix) * P14/Y2 Uberdragon Baham (CoroCoro Monthly January 2004 issue) * P14b/Y2 Uberdragon Baham （公式大会勝利者賞）(the official tournament prize winner) * P15/Y2 Terradragon Gamiratar （別冊コロコロコミック2004年2月号付録）(Appendix No. CoroCoro Comic February 2004 Supplement) * P16/Y2 Totto Pipicchi (CoroCoro Monthly Feburary. 2004) * P17/Y2 Popple, Flowerpetal Dancer （全方位カードファイルvol.4付録）(Appendix vol.4 Omni Card File) * P18/Y2 Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal （GC熱闘!バトルアリーナ初回特典）(GC熱闘! Battle Arena first award) * P19/Y2 Missile Soldier Ultimo （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞）(Battle Arena/ teaching prize for participation) * P19b/Y2 Missile Soldier Ultimo （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞） (Battle Arena Award winner) * P20/Y2 Magmadragon Melgars （次世代WHF参加賞）(WHF future participation prize) * P21/Y2 Kyrstron, Lair Delver （アニメレンタル特典）(rental privileges Anime) * P22/Y2 Aqua Grappler （SCB 2004参加賞）(SCB 2004 prize for participation) * P23/Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner (CoroCoro Monthly April 2004 Issue) * P24/Y2 Galberius Dragon (CoroCoro Monthly April 2004 Issue) * P25/Y2 Necrodragon Izorist Vhal （Dロード入賞者賞）(D Award Winners load) * P26/Y2 Solid Horn （Dロード参加賞）(D load participation prize) * P27/Y2 Zombie Carnival （DMアクションデッキケース付録)(Appendix Akushondekkikesu DM) Year 3 * P01/Y3 Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior (CoroCoro Monthly June 2004 Issue) * P02/Y3 Glaris, Electro-Spirit (CoroCoro Monthly July 2004 Issue) * P03/Y3 Überdragon Zaschack (GBA用ソフトDMGBA2勝舞ver.初回購入特典) (victory dance DMGBA2 GBA software ver. award first purchase) * P04/Y3 Brad, Super Kickin' Dynamo （別冊コロコロコミック2004年8月号付録）(Appendix No. CoroCoro Comic August 2004 Supplement) * P05/Y3 Estol, Vizier of Aqua （DMアクションデッキケースムービーver.付録）(DM Akushondekkikesumubi ver. Appendix) * P06/Y3 Tagtapp, the Retaliator （Dロード入賞者賞） (D Award Winners load) * P07/Y3 Hustle Berry （Dロード参加賞）→ イラスト替えプロモーション・カード (D load participation prize) → Image Promotion Card Sort * P08/Y3 Garzack, God Destroying Dragon （映画前売り券購入者特典） (advance ticket purchasers film award) * P09/Y3 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow (CoroCoro Monthly August 2004 Issue) * P10/Y3 Brain Serum （全方位カードファイルMAX付録） (Appendix MAX Omni Card File) * P11/Y3 Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage （2004エターナルリーグ予選大会参加賞） (qualifying tournaments, prize Etanarurigu 2004) * P12/Y3 Angila, Electro-Mask (CoroCoro Monthly October 2004 issue) * P13/Y3 Astral Warper （GBA用ソフトDMGBA3初回購入特典）(GBA software DMGBA3 first purchase award) * P14/Y3 Hide and Seek （Dロード入賞者賞）(D Award Winners load) * P15/Y3 Hearty Cap'n Polligon （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞）→ イラスト替えプロモーション・カード (D load / teaching prize for participation) * P16/Y3 Hazaria, Duke of Thorns (CoroCoro Monthly November 2004) * P17/Y3 Psychic Shaper （エターナルリーグ日本一決定戦来場者配布）(distributed in Japan Etanarurigu visitors finals) * P18/Y3 Phantomach, the Gigatrooper （デュエルクリチャーズ付録） (Appendix Dyuerukurichazu) * P19/Y3 Nemonex, Bajula's Robomantis （デュエリストボックスDX付録）(DX Dyuerisutobokkusu Appendix) * P20/Y3 Soulgardas, Green Divine Dragon (CoroCoro Monthly January 2005 issue) * P21/Y3 Spectral Horn Glitalis （別冊コロコロコミック2005年2月号付録） (Feb. 2005 CoroCoro Comic Appendix Supplement) * P22/Y3 Radioactive Horn, the Strange (CoroCoro Monthly Feb. 2005) * P23/Y3 Future Slash （全方位カードファイルvоl.5付録） (Appendix vоl.5 card files from all directions) * P24/Y3 Hypersprint Warior Uzesol （次世代WHF参加賞）(WHF future participation prize) * P25/Y3 Mechadragon's Breath （Dロード入賞者賞）(D Award Winners load) * P26/Y3 Fever Nuts （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞）(D load / teaching prize for participation) * P27/Y3 Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine (Given to Cinema Visitors and the DVD for the 1st movie.) * P28/Y3 Forte, Brave Fear Lord (CoroCoro Monthly March 2005 Issue) * P29/Y3 Asteria, Spirit of Heaven's Blessing （LCDバトルゲーム2付録） (Appendix 2 LCD Battle Game) * P30/Y3 Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds (CoroCoro Monthly April 2005 Issue) * P31/Y3 Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter （公式大会参加賞） (the official tournament prize for participation) * P32/Y3 Soulgardas, Green Divine Dragon （公式大会優勝者賞）(the official tournament prize winner) * P33/Y3 Zekira, Dark Divine Dragon （Dロード参加賞） (D load participation prize) * P34/Y3 Uberdragon Baham （PS2用ソフト初回購入特典） (PS2 first purchase bonus software) * P35/Y3 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner （PS2用ソフト邪封超竜転生初回購入特典） (PS2 Super Dragon Seal evil incarnate first purchase bonus software) * P36/Y3 Glaris, Electro-Spirit （PS2用ソフト邪封超竜転生予約特典）(PS2 Super Dragon Seal evil incarnate Book Award for software.) * P37/Y3 Forte, Brave Fear Lord （週刊少年サンデー付録） (Appendix Weekly Shonen Sunday) * P38/Y3 Queen Maiden, the Eternal （Dロード入賞者賞） (D Award Winners load) * P39/Y3 Stubborn Jasper （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞） (D load / teaching prize for participation) Year 4 * P01/Y4 Demonic Protector (CoroCoro Monthly June 2005 Issue) * P02/Y4 Gravity Dragon (CoroCoro Monthly July 2005 Issue) * P03/Y4 Broken Horn, the Barracading （Dロード参加賞） (D road participation prize) * P04/Y4 Pyuzero, Prince of the South Wind （次世代WHF参加賞） (WHF future participation prize) * P05/Y4 Fire Blade （別冊コロコロコミック2005年8月号付録）(Appendix No. CoroCoro Comic August 2005 Supplement) * P06/Y4 Evolution Blueprint （Dロード入賞者賞) (D Award Winners road) * P07/Y4 Dreaming Moon Knife （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞）(D road / teaching prize for participation) * P08/Y4 Chitta Peloru (CoroCoro Monthly August 2005 Issue) * P09/Y4 Invisible Suit （全方位カードファイルvol.6付録） (all directions Card File vol.6 Appendix) * P10/Y4 Neo Sledgehammer （ジェネレートリーグ参加賞） (Jeneretorigu participation prize) * P11/Y4 Kamikaze Zephyr（月刊コロコロコミック2005年10月号、コロコロイチバン付録）(October 2005 issue of Monthly CoroCoro Comic, CoroCoro Ichiban) * P12/Y4 Gyulcas, Sage of the East Wind （Dロード入賞者賞) (D Award Winners road) * P13/Y4 Faerie Scoop （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞）(D road / teaching prize for participation) * P14/Y4 Invincible Scissors (CoroCoro Monthly November 2005) * P15/Y4 Marinomancer （DXジェネレートセット）(DX Jeneretosetto) * P16/Y4 Dark Jios, Dark Dragon Lord (CoroCoro Monthly January 2006 issue) * P17/Y4 Chain Helix （別冊コロコロコミック2006年2月号付録） (Feb. 2006 CoroCoro Comic Appendix Supplement) * P18/Y4 Sky Soldier Wingraios （Dロード入賞者賞） (D Award Winners road) * P19/Y4 Fokker, Rider of the North Wind （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞）(D road / teaching prize for participation) * P20/Y4 X Revolver Dragon (CoroCoro Monthly Feb. 2006) * P21/Y4 Marinomancer （全方位カードファイルvol.7付録） (Appendix vol.7 Omni Card File) * P22/Y4 Noble Enforcer （次世代WHF参加賞） (WHF future participation prize) * P23/Y4 Neo Bolshack Dragon （小学館学年誌2006年4月号付録）(Appendix Magazine April 2006 issue of Shogakukan grade) * P24/Y4 Leopard Glory Sword (CoroCoro Monthly April 2006 Issue) * P25/Y4 Neo Bolshack Dragon （コロコロイチバン第7号付録）(Appendix No. 7 Korokoroichiban) * P26/Y4 Gardos, Crimson Divine Dragon （次世代WHF日本一決定戦参加賞） (WHF Awards next playoff participants in Japan.) * P27/Y4 Great Vegetable King, Big Nasdeen （SGL参加賞） (SGL prize for participation) * P28/Y4 Dark Jios, Dark Dragon Lord（SGL予選通過者賞） (SGL Prize finalists) * P29/Y4 Dandy Eggplant （D Road Award Winners） * P30/Y4 Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force （Road D /teaching prize for participation） * P31/Y4 Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P32/Y4 Surfy, the Patroller（ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P33/Y4 Crystal Lancer （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P34/Y4 Funny Crawler （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P35/Y4 Gigadeus （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P36/Y4 Purgatory Force （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P37/Y4 Twin-Cannon Skyterror （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P38/Y4 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P39/Y4 Rumbling Terahorn （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P40/Y4 Poisonous Mushroom （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P41/Y4 Helios Tiga Dragon （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P42/Y4 Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） Year 5 * P1/Y5 Shushu of the Silver (マクドナルドハッピーセット特典) * P2/Y5 Grand Iron Man Silbusters (マクドナルドハッピーセット特典) * P3/Y5 Farmahat, Emperor of Spirits (マクドナルドハッピーセット特典) * P4/Y5 Sealed Devil Garpuls (マクドナルドハッピーセット特典) * P5/Y5 Perionbris Dragoon (マクドナルドハッピーセット特典) * P6/Y5 Mardes, Spirit Knight (コロコロコミック2006年6月号付録) * P7/Y5 Shining Nova, Dragon Flame Phoenix (月刊コロコロコミック付録) * P08/Y5 Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix (次世代WHF配布カード) * P09/Y5 One-Hit Hero Honoo (別冊コロコロコミック2006年8月号付録) * P10/Y5 Amitoaki, Explorer of Adventure(デュエルロード入賞者賞) * P11/Y5 Brain Cyclone (ティーチング参加賞) * P12/Y5 Balbas, Lord of Devils (コロコロコミック2006年8月号付録) * P13/Y5 Cranium Clamp (全方位カードファイルvol.8付録) * P14/Y5 Rengston, Spirit Knight (大会参加賞) * P15/Y5 Commander Lucky Lottofive (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P16/Y5 Fuuma Abyss Magmoor (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P17/Y5 Kajinamuru of Recca (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P18/Y5 Puriusuraiza, Spirit Knight (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P19/Y5 Search Armor Garongar (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P20/Y5 Captain Super-Rescue (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P21/Y5 Pursuiting Raizen (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P22/Y5 Zafar Banikisu, Spirit Knight (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P23/Y5 Roam, Spirit Knight (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P24/Y5 Demomate Eridanus (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P25/Y5 Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P26/Y5 Early Eating King of Rinpao (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P27/Y5 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P28/Y5 Aqua Guard (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P29/Y5 Choya, the Unheeding (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P30/Y5 Necrodragon Giland (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P31/Y5 Mikay, Rattling Doll (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P32/Y5 Shaman Broccoli (ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾) * P33/Y5 Meteor Flash Dragoon (デュエルロード・ポイントゲット)(points with Dyuerurodo) * P34/Y5 Wheel Warrior W, Invincible Warrior (月刊コロコロコミック付録) (Appendix CoroCoro Comic Monthly) * P35/Y5 Jamseal, Spirit Knight (ローソンスペクタクルセット) (set spectacle Lawson) * P36/Y5 Paladin S, Invincible Warrior (ローソンスペクタクルセット)(Lawson spectacle set) * P37/Y5 Fuuma Daidologinus (ローソンスペクタクルセット)(set spectacle Lawson) * P38/Y5 フレアメタル・ドラグーン (ローソンスペクタクルセット)(set spectacle Lawson) * P39/Y5 Banjo, the Super-energetic (ローソンスペクタクルセット)(set spectacle Lawson) * P40/Y5 Iron Command Dragoon (デュエルロード参加賞)(Dyuerurodo participation prize) * P41/Y5 Terradragon Mildgarmus (デュエルロード優勝者賞)(award winner Dyuerurodo) * P42/Y5 Transparent Bullet Soul - Skull Hunter (デュエルロード入賞者賞)(award winner Dyuerurodo) * P43/Y5 Hopstep Grasshopper (デュエルロード参加者賞)(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P44/Y5 Fuuma Fernodalos (月刊コロコロコミック付録)(Appendix CoroCoro Comic Monthly) * P45/Y5 Pinshot Dragoon (デュエルロード参加者賞)(Best Participant Dyuerurodo) * P46/Y5 Bolmeteus Red Dragoon (ギャラクシー・テルセット)set Galaxy Motel) * P47/Y5 竜音のキラ (デュエルロード参加者賞)(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P48/Y5 Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon (月刊コロコロコミック付録)(Appendix CoroCoro Comic monthly) * P49/Y5 Flaming Jet Dragon (別冊コロコロコミック2007年2月号付録)(Feb. 2007 CoroCoro Comic Appendix Supplement) * P50/Y5 Lip Woppe (デュエルロード参加者賞) (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P51/Y5 Poppi Rakki (デュエルロード優勝者賞)(award winner Dyuerurodo) * P52/Y5 Roppo Roppo (デュエルロード入賞者賞)(award winner Dyuerurodo) * P53/Y5 Optic Comet Asteroid Main (コロコロコミック2007年2月号付録)(February 2007 issue of CoroCoro Comix Appendix) * P54/Y5 緑神龍ジオグラバニス (全方位カードファイルvol.9付録)(Appendix vol.9 Omni Card File) * P55/Y5 Necrodragon Halverd (次世代WHF配布カード((distributed generation card WHF) * P56/Y5 Terradragon Geobreed (デュエルロード参加者賞)(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P57/Y5 Ixion Burning Brave, the Supernova (月刊コロコロコミック付録)(Appendix CoroCoro Comic Monthly) * P58/Y5 Light Divine Dragon Sebuns (デュエルロード参加者賞)(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P59/Y5 闘龍騎ヴィラン・レギウス (小学館学年誌付録) P59/Y5 "villains Rhegius闘龍Cavalry" (Appendix year Shogakukan magazine) * P60/Y5 闘龍騎ヴィラン・レギウス (コロコロイチバン付録) P60/Y5 "villains Rhegius闘龍Cavalry" (Appendix Korokoroichiban) * P61/Y5 Battle Dragonic Phoenix Dragforce (カードゲームエキスポ2007配布カード)(Card 2007 distribution Kadogemuekisupo) * P62/Y5 Ixion Burning Brave, the Supernova (カードゲームエキスポ2007勝利者賞)(2007 award winner Kadogemuekisupo) * P63/Y5 Fuuin Fighting Machine Master Finger (デュエルロード参加者賞)(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P64/Y5 Sealed Devil Alcors Vaison (デュエルロード優勝者賞)(award winner Dyuerurodo) * P65/Y5 Mystical Art Robo Gentleman (デュエルロード入賞者賞)(award winner Dyuerurodo) * P66/Y5 Aqua Switch (デュエルロード参加者賞) (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P67/Y5 Ambitious Dragon (デュエルロード参加者賞) (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) Year 6 * P01/Y6 Balzack, Flame God （月刊コロコロコミック付録）(Appendix CoroCoro Comic Monthly) * P02/Y6 Olmegas, Earth God （月刊コロコロコミック付録）(Appendix CoroCoro Comic Monthly) * P03/Y6 Zeek Calibas, the Fuuma Holy Dragon 月刊コロコロコミック付録） (Appendix CoroCoro Comic Monthly) * P04/Y6 Guardian of Red Lotus La Baru Platoon （次世代WHF配布カード）(distributed generation card WHF) * P05/Y6 Deep Lump Machiner Ganistar （デュエルロード参加者賞）(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P06/Y6 Evil Ways God Kiki （デュエルロード優勝者賞）(award winner Dyuerurodo) * P07/Y6 Foreign Ways God Kaikai （デュエルロード入賞者賞）(Dyuerurodo Award Winners) * P08/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon （月刊コロコロコミック付録)(Appendix CoroCoro Comic Monthly) * P09/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル参加賞）(zero duel deck super prize for participation) * P10/Y6 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル参加賞）(zero duel deck super prize for participation) * P11/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル入賞）(super deck zero duel winners) * P12/Y6 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル入賞）(zero deck super duel winners) * P13/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル優勝） (super deck zero wins duel) * P14/Y6 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル優勝）(won Super Duel Deck Zero) * P15/Y6 Totto Pipicchi （コロコロ30周年全国横断イベント「コロツアー夏」来場者賞）(Colo 30th anniversary events across the country, "Summer Korotsua Award" visitors) * P16/Y6 Flame Spirit Beetle Jangaljan （デュエルロード参加者賞）(participant award Dyuerurodo) * P17/Y6 Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar (デュエルロード参加者賞)(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P18/Y6 Yukigon, Mystical Beast Fairy （デュエルロード参加者賞)(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P19/Y6 Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law （デュエルロード優勝者賞）(award winner Dyuerurodo) * P20/Y6 Aqua Super Emeral （デュエルロード入賞者賞） (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P21/Y6 High Speed Racer Paralira （デュエルロード参加者賞）(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P22/Y6 Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエルⅡ参加賞）(zero duel deck super prize for participation Ⅱ) * P23/Y6 無双竜機ヴァルガザーク （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエルⅡ参加賞） P23/Y6 "Varugazaku Ssangyong machine" no (zero duel deck super prize for participation Ⅱ) * P24/Y6 Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエルⅡ入賞）(winning Super Deck Zero Duel Ⅱ) * P25/Y6 無双竜機ヴァルガザーク （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエルⅡ入賞） P25/Y6 "Varugazaku Ssangyong machine" no (zero deck duel winning Super Ⅱ) * P26/Y6 Jet R.E, Brave Vizier （デュエルロード参加者賞）(Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P27/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon （全方位カードファイルVol.10付録）(Appendix Vol.10 Omni Card File) * P28/Y6 Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness（コロコロコミック2007年12月号付録）(December 2007 issue of CoroCoro Comic) * P29/Y6 Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage （デュエルロード参加者賞） (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P30/Y6 Icaros, Holy Gaia （デュエルロード優勝者賞） (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P31/Y6 Soul Dorji, Supreme Lord of the Sea （デュエルロード入賞者賞） (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P32/Y6 Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon （次世代WHF購入特典）(WHF Awards next purchase) * P33/Y6 Orbital, the Supreme God （次世代WHF配布カード）(distributed generation card WHF) * P34/Y6 Bolshack Dragon （デュエルロード参加者賞スペシャルパック）(Special Prize Pack Dyuerurodo participants) * P35/Y6 Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon （次世代WHF参加賞）(WHF future participation prize) * P36/Y6 Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon （次世代WHF勝利者賞）(WHF next award winner) * P37/Y6 Kaiser Wing Dragon （小学館学年誌付録）(Appendix year Shogakukan magazine) * P38/Y6 Bari Bari Miracle （コロコロコミック2008年4月号付録） (April 2008 issue of Comic CoroCoro Appendix) * P39/Y6 Balgazarmas, Divine Green Dragon （Dロードオリジン優勝者賞）(D Award Winner Road Origin) * P40/Y6 Qurian （デュエルツアー参加賞）(Dyuerutsua participation prize) * P41/Y6 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon （デュエルツアー2008スプリングチャレンジ勝利者賞）(Spring 2008 Challenge Award Winners Dyuerutsua) * P42/Y6 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon (May 2008 issue of CoroCoro Comic) * P43/Y6 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P44/Y6 Lucky Ball （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P45/Y6 Propeller Mutant （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(bonus card Meiji Chocolate DM) * P46/Y6 Garmagias, Sealed Devil （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード)(Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P47/Y6 Totto Pipicchi（明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P48/Y6 Bolshack Dragon （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード)(Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P49/Y6 Bronze-Arm Tribe （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(extra cards Meiji Chocolate DM) * P50/Y6 Gonta, the Warrior Savage (Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P51/Y6 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression（明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） (Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P52/Y6 Lucky Ball （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P53/Y6 Propeller Mutant （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(bonus card Meiji Chocolate DM) * P54/Y6 Garmagias, Sealed Devil （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(Bonus Card DM Meiji Chocolate) * P55/Y6 Totto Pipicchi （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P56/Y6 Bolshack Dragon （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(DM Meiji Chocolate bonus cards) * P57/Y6 Bronze-Arm Tribe （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(extra cards Meiji Chocolate DM) * P58/Y6 Gonta, the Warrior Savage （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード）(Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) Year 7 * P01/Y7 Benkei, the Wandering Cloud （戦国編クロスカードキャンペーン景品） * P02/Y7 Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder （戦国編クロスカードキャンペーン景品） * P03/Y7 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits （DM戦国武闘会前売券付録） * P04/Y7 Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mech Armor （DM戦国武闘会参加賞） * P05/Y7 Ballom, Master of Death（DM戦国武闘会参加賞） * P06/Y7 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon （スーパーデッキクロスBOOK付録） * P07/Y7 Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon （コロコロコミック2008年7月号付録） * P08/Y7 Ivan the 2nd, Mystic Light Gunman （コロコロコミック2008年7月号付録） * P09/Y7 Todoroki, Ushiwaka Swordsman （Dロードリミット１０参加賞） * P10/Y7 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments （Dロード入賞者賞） * P11/Y7 Crimson Ash Lord （次世代WHF参加賞） * P12/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon （コロコロコミック2008年8月号付録） * P13/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon （Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P14/Y7 Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon （Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P15/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P16/Y7 Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P17/Y7 White, Blastflame Crimson Lord （デュエルツアー2008オータムチャレンジ参加賞） * P18/Y7 Urth, Purifying Elemental（Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P19/Y7 Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade （Ｄロードリミット１０入賞者） * P20/Y7 Ryoma Giant （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P21/Y7 Velyrika Dragon （デュエル・マスターズFE第12巻付録） * P22/Y7 Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon （Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P23/Y7 Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor （Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P24/Y7 Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P25/Y7 Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P26/Y7 Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor （月刊コロコロコミック2009年1月号付録、2010年カレンダー付録） * P27/Y7 Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow （Ｄロードリミット１０参加者） * P28/Y7 Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess （Ｄロードオリジン入賞者） * P29/Y7 Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon （次世代WHF'09参加賞） * P30/Y7 Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon （スーパーデッキクロスBOOK２付録） * P31/Y7 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P32/Y7 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P33/Y7 Bloody Squito （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P34/Y7 Bloody Squito （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P35/Y7 Cocco Lupia （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P36/Y7 Cocco Lupia （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P37/Y7 Pyrofighter Magnus （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P38/Y7 Pyrofighter Magnus （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P39/Y7 Quixotic Hero Swine Snout （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P40/Y7 Quixotic Hero Swine Snout （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P41/Y7 Larba Geer, the Immaculate （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P42/Y7 Larba Geer, the Immaculate （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P43/Y7 Thrash Crawler （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P44/Y7 Thrash Crawler （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P45/Y7 Transparent Bullet Soul - Skull Hunter （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P46/Y7 Transparent Bullet Soul - Skull Hunter （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P47/Y7 Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P48/Y7 Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor （Ｄロードリミット12参加賞） * P49/Y7 Death, Destruction God （デュエル・マスターズSX第1巻付録） * P50/Y7 Bolshack Dragon （全方位ファイルVol.11特典） * P51/Y7 Great Ashikaga, Wicked General （コロコロコミック2009年4月号付録） * P52/Y7 Violence "Bolt" Dragon （Ｄロードリミット10参加賞） * P53/Y7 Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves （Ｄロードオリジン入勝者） * P54/Y7 Overkill Zero Dragon （月刊コロコロコミック2009年5月号付録） * P55/Y7 Überdragon Bajuraztera （デュエルマスターズ・エントリーデッキゼロBOOK付録） * P56/Y7 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments （Ｄロードエントリーデュエル参加賞） * P57/Y7 Flameburn Dragon （Ｄロードエントリーデュエル1勝賞） * P58/Y7 Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon （Ｄロードエントリーデェエル優勝賞品） * P59/Y7 炎舌実況DJ・ショー （デュエルツアースプリングチャレンジ2009参加賞） * P60/Y7 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon （デュエルツアー スプリングチャレンジ2009 3連勝WINNERカード） Year 8 * P1/Y8 Bocco Lupia （コロコロコミック2009年7月号付録） * P2/Y8 Überdragon Bolmeteus Crimson （コロコロコミック2009年7月号付録） * P3/Y8 Spiral Moon, the Enlightened（Ｄロードトッキュー8参加賞） * P4/Y8 Moora, Emperor of the Gods （次世代ワールドホビーフェア来場特典） * P5/Y8 Devil Beckham XXX （小学1～6年生2009年10月号付録） * P6/Y8 Suva, Emperor of the Gods （映画前売り券購入特典） * P7/Y8 Vishu, Emperor of the Gods （映画前売り券購入特典） * P8/Y8 Evolution Burst - Into the Wild （ＤロードNEX優勝者） * P9/Y8 Hero Beckham Z （月刊コロコロコミック付録） * P10/Y8 Überdragon Sunburst NEX （映画入場者特典、映画第2作DVD付録） * P11/Y8 Garzack, God Destroying Dragon (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P12/Y8 Miele, Vizier of Lightning (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P13/Y8 Aqua Guard (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P14/Y8 Horrid Worm (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P15/Y8 Spiritual Star Dragon (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P16/Y8 Bronze-Arm Tribe (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P17/Y8 Barkwhip, the Smasher (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P18/Y8 Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P19/Y8 Gigappi Ponto (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P20/Y8 Miele, Vizier of Lightning (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P21/Y8 Aqua Guard (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P22/Y8 Horrid Worm (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P23/Y8 Spiritual Star Dragon (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P24/Y8 Bronze-Arm Tribe (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P25/Y8 Barkwhip, the Smasher (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P26/Y8 Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P27/Y8 Gigappi Ponto (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P28/Y8 Terror Pit (DRグレートパック) * P29/Y8 Zack Pichi, Winged Dragon Admiral （デュエル・マスターズSX第3巻付録） * P30/Y8 Lunar Kuroro （Dロードトッキュー8参加賞、映画第2作DVD付録） * P31/Y8 デビルベッカムXXX （コロコロイチバン2009年9月号付録） * P32/Y8 Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman （デュエルロードコンビバトル参加賞) * P33/Y8 Helios Tiga Dragon （デュエルロードコンビバトル２勝賞） * P34/Y8 炎舌実況DJ・ショー （レジェンド・ツアー来場特典） * P35/Y8 Super Divine Dragon, Lunazberg （ルナティック･トライバトル　3赤月賞WINNER） * P36/Y8 Wiz, White Knight Enlightener （DロードNEX 優勝者） * P37/Y8 Adge, Emperor of the Gods （太陽のプロモキャンペーンA賞景品、映画第2作DVD付録） * P38/Y8 Bocco Lupia （ローソン限定スペシャルパック） * P39/Y8 Black Lucifer, Sorceror of Darkness （ローソン限定スペシャルパック） * P40/Y8 Mani, Emperor of the Gods （大長編デュエル・マスターズ1巻付録） * P41/Y8 Ana, Emperor of the Gods （大長編デュエル・マスターズ1巻付録） * P42/Y8 Mach Lupia (スーパーデッキSAGAブック付録) * P43/Y8 Balzack, Flame God (サーガ・デュエル参加賞) * P44/Y8 Olmegas, Earth God (サーガ・デュエル参加賞) * P45/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Geki (サーガ・デュエル上位者賞) * P46/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Metsu (サーガ・デュエル上位者賞) * P47/Y8 Hard Demon of Inferno Biragias （GAMEJAPAN12月号付録） * P48/Y8 Galaxy Lupia (月刊コロコロコミック2010年1月号付録) * P49/Y8 Bolzard, Super Infinite Dragon (DRトッキュー8　参加賞) * P50/Y8 White Knight Spark （デュエルロードNEX　優勝賞品） * P51/Y8 Massu Lupia （WHF2010冬来場特典） * P52/Y8 God Lupia （サーガ・デュエル～ロマノフ見参～　参加賞） * P53/Y8 King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord （サーガ・デュエル～ロマノフ見参～　上位者賞） * P54/Y8 Überdragon Sunburst NEX (DM-34 箱買い特典) * P55/Y8 Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect (全方位カードファイルVOL12付録) * P56/Y8 Sanctuary of the Mother * P57/Y8 Cerulean Dagger Dragon * P58/Y8 live show, DJ · Flame Tongue" (Appendix SX Duel Masters Volume 4) * P59/Y8 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P60/Y8 Bazagazeal Dragon (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P61/Y8 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P62/Y8 Gonta, the Warrior Savage (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P63/Y8 Cuty Heart (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P64/Y8 Qurian (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P65/Y8 Pyrofighter Magnus (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P66/Y8 Bloody Squito (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P67/Y8 Terradragon Regarion (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P68/Y8 Bazagazeal Dragon (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P69/Y8 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P70/Y8 Gonta, the Warrior Savage (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P71/Y8 Cuty Heart (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P72/Y8 Qurian (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P73/Y8 Pyrofighter Magnus (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P74/Y8 Bloody Squito (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P75/Y8 Terradragon Regarion (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P76/Y8 Varz Romanoff, Dark Lord of Demons (月刊コロコロコミック4月号付録) * P77/Y8 Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress (Dロードトッキュー８参加賞) * P78/Y8 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight (ゲームジャパン2010年5月号付録) * P79/Y8 Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened(NEX Dyuerurodo prize) Year 9 * P1/Y9 Valkerios Samurai Dragon (CoroCoro Monthly May Issue) * P2/Y9 Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General (Appendix 2010BOOK Duel Masters Deck entries) * P3/Y9 Cocco Lupia (エントリーデュエル2010　参加賞) (2010 Entoridyueru participation prize) * P4/Y9 Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade (エントリーデュエル2010　1勝賞) (2010 Entoridyueru wins award) * P5/Y9 Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon (エントリーデュエル2010　優勝賞) (2010 award winner Entoridyueru) * P6/Y9 Duel Jacker Shou, Super Live (デュエルツアー2010　来場者特典) (Visitors award Dyuerutsua 2010) * P7/Y9 Bolshack Yamato Dragon (デュエルツアー2010大和魂トライバトル　3勝賞) (Tri-Battle won three awards 2010 Dyuerutsua Japanese spirit) * P8/Y9 * P9/Y9 Uberdragon Dual Belforce * P10/Y9 * P11/Y9 * P12/Y9 * P13/Y9 * P14/Y9 * P15/Y9 * P16/Y9 Moguttan Beetle (全制覇挑戦パック Vol.1 ) * P17/Y9 爆竜フレームシヴァXX (全制覇挑戦パック Vol.1) * P18/Y9 Altaria, Demon Bell Seal (全制覇挑戦パック Vol.1) * P19/Y9 Samurai Lupia (全制覇挑戦パックVol.1) * P20/Y9 Orgaiza, Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress (全制覇挑戦パックVol.1) * P21/Y9 Maxval, Electro-Fuuma (Dyuerurodo participation prize) * P22/Y9 Dragon Gear - Sword Flash Legend (全制覇挑戦パックVol.1） * P23/Y9 Aqua Surfer (Dyuerurodo participation prize) * P24/Y9 Super Divine Dragon, Lunazberg (全制覇挑戦達成者賞) Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Promotional